Alma de alma
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Spoilers del EP7. ¡Soy una y a la vez muchos! Viñetas dedicadas a cada una de las personalidades de Yasu, motivaciones, sueños, relaciones y su papel en el todo que es ella.
1. Beatrice

**Título: **Alma de alma  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Beatrice  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers del EP7. Serie de drabbles basados en Yasu y sus personalidades.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Aristocrática  
><strong>Tema: <strong>04. Regalo

* * *

><p>El dolor amenaza con devorarla, creando ondas concéntricas que se expanden desde su pequeño corazón hasta la última terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, sacudiéndola en lo que parecen leves sollozos. Beatrice sonríe con tristeza mirando la desierta tierra dorada, un interminable mar de rosas en flor sacudiéndose al viento apacible de ese mundo infinito. Está sola.<p>

Está sola porque Shannon la ha abandonado, lo hizo desde el primer momento, cuando quiso correr en pos de un niño que sólo le dejó el corazón mal herido. Está sola y en esa soledad apacible, aquella que una vez deseó como un paraíso utópico, se da cuenta de que así será para siempre. Shannon ha encontrado un consuelo en George, Kanon lo ha hecho con Jessica. Y ella, la de la promesa olvidada, la que decidió cargar con los sentimientos irreparables hacia Ushiromiya Battler, sigue esperando.

¿Cuántos años van ya? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? No está segura, podría ser una eternidad. ¿Cómo saberlo, si todo en Golden Land permanece estático, inamovible y frío, como su corazón? ¿Cómo saberlo cuando su visión se ha distorsionado, cuando el dolor ha hecho insoportable hasta el sólo hecho de existir? ¿Lleva mucho soportando esa tortura? Supone que sí, mientras intenta permanecer impasible ante el nuevo dolor que amenaza con desgarrarle el pecho, donde algunas de las lágrimas que no quiere dejar escapar de sus ojos residen, pesadas en su corazón.

A Shannon se le ha dado el regalo de conocer a George, a Shannon, aquella niña a la cual solía animar para que no perdiera las esperanzas. A Shannon, quien se ha olvidado del favor recibido, del regalo del olvido y el consuelo, Beatrice no puede hacer más que envidiarla. Y ni las largas noches llenas de bromas, en las cuales le abre las ventanas que ella creyó cerrar, ni la larga serie de trampas predispuestas por toda la casa logran mermar el sentimiento en su interior, una mezcla extraña de celos, dolor e ira...

Después de todo, ¿por qué ella, Beatrice, Bruja Dorada, creadora de todo un mundo infinito, tiene negado el amor? ¿Cuál ha sido su pecado? ¿Qué ha hecho mal? El sólo pensamiento la irrita, a la vez que la destruye. ¿Por qué es que ella sigue esperando? ¿Por qué, cuando decidió hacer algo bueno por Shannon, no fue recompensada?

Frustrada, Beatrice convierte todo el dolor en su pecho en furia, misma que logra volcar la mesa frente a ella, llena de porcelana fina y té extranjero. Ha sido buena una vez, una sola vez en la cual sólo obtuvo dolor como recompensa... Si Battler regresa —y el corazón le da un salto de tan sólo pensarlo—, no será buena nunca más. Ni con él, ni con nadie. Porque ya se ha demostrado que los buenos nunca ganan y así como Shannon se olvidó de su ayuda, para volverse su enemiga, así presionará ella a Battler para obtener lo que merece: la correspondencia del amor que ha aguardado en su pecho desde hace años.


	2. Yasu

**Título: **Alma de alma  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers del EP7. Serie de drabbles basados en Yasu y sus personalidades.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Aristocrática  
><strong>Tema: <strong>8. Libros

* * *

><p>Sus dedos vagan suavemente sobre las cubiertas desgastadas de un libro que conoce a la perfección, un libro que ha mantenido a su lado a pesar de significar alegría y castigo. Battler le dio ese ejemplar antes de marcharse, antes de hacer una promesa que él mismo rompería y a Yasu algunas veces le gusta tocarlo, recordar, conforme sus manos pasan las páginas desgastadas, cómo era todo antes, antes cuando no sabía la verdad y se contentaba con esperar la llegada de su amigo a la isla, antes, cuando solían reír juntos, compartir miradas fugaces y sonrisas cálidas... Antes, cuando las ilusiones eran suficientes.<p>

Su historia parece desdibujarse en esas páginas de letras borrosas por las lágrimas, siempre eterna en el papel, tortuosa y a la vez efímera. Una historia que nadie quiere leer. Una historia que le pertenece íntegramente, que abraza contra su pecho, como si así pudiera retener los recuerdos, una historia destinada. Escrita, inmutable.

Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas mientras escucha cómo todos en la mansión comienzan a apagar las luces, olvidándose del mundo para ir al apacible interior de su conciencia, donde todo se hace realidad. Ella no puede escapar en los sueños, no hay ningún consuelo en ellos para su alma. Battler, siempre Battler está ahí, sonriendo, alejándose... Despertándola entre lágrimas, entre gritos reprimidos de ansiedad.

Y si no tiene los sueños como vía de escape, ¿qué le queda? ¿A qué puede aferrarse, de manera que pueda sobrevivir?

Yasu cierra los ojos y visualiza un espacio interminable y blanco, pulcro como los sueños que deberían plagar su mente, pero que escapan como mariposas arrastradas por la primavera. No tiene sueños, pero sí esperanzas y uno de ellos, el más importante, es el de la redención.

En algún otro mundo —se dice y abraza su libro, como si su vida fuera a escaparse una vez formule su deseo—, en algún otro mundo, deseo que mi yo sea feliz. Mi yo de ese tiempo tiene que ser feliz. Ushiromiya Lion será aceptado por ésta familia y vivirá como el sucesor, amado y querido, aceptado. Lion, quien no tendrá que sufrir lo que yo sufro... Lion, quien no tendrá que sufrir por amor... Lion, el verdadero Lion y no yo, que no será bruja ni sirviente, ni mueble ni estorbo, ése es mi deseo. Ése es mi sueño. El único que al cerrar los ojos, casi parece hacerse realidad.


	3. Shannon

**Título: **Alma de alma  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Shannon  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers del EP7. Serie de drabbles basados en Yasu y sus personalidades.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Aristocrática  
><strong>Tema: <strong>6. Picnic

* * *

><p>Shannon extiende los brazos frente a la figura de George, proyectando un escudo de color morado, tan fuerte como sus sentimientos. Su figura permanece impasible, a pesar de su cuerpo débil y su clara desventaja, como si fuera una escultura a la valentía misma, estúpida pero poderosa.<p>

—No ganarás, Beatrice —son sus palabras, que van acompañadas con la mirada más poderosa que puede ofrecer, cargada de esperanzas, sueños y deseos—. No ganarás porque tú no entiendes el amor.

Beatrice está a escasos metros de su cuerpo, una figura ligeramente más alta y más esbelta, impregnada de dignidad. Tiene un amago de sonrisa en los labios, como si todo aquello le pareciera muy divertido, como si fuera sólo un juego —y quizás para ella lo es—, pero es esa misma mueca la que alerta a Shannon, quien sabe —por esos otros fragmentos borrosos, llenos de dolor y con un destino inevitable—, que es peligroso, que puede pasar cualquier cosa.

—¿¡El amor! ¿De verdad crees que ése hombre te ama? ¿De verdad crees que va a aceptarte? —la bruja desfigura su rostro en una mueca grotesca, llena de odio y de cierta locura mientras avanza unos cuantos pasos hacia el encuentro de los enamorados, dispuesta a atacar—. ¡Los muebles no pueden amar!

La pipa que sostiene en las manos atraviesa el aire como si fuera una espada, como si pretendiera romper el escudo creado de falsas ilusiones y palabras tontas. En pocos segundos, muchos de sus sirvientes cabra están a su lado y las hermanas del Purgatorio se ríen ante el espectáculo. Aún así, Shannon no tiembla. Esa escena se ha repetido miles de veces, de diferentes maneras, en diferentes lugares y siempre con el mismo resultado. Cosa que ella planea cambiar.

—¡Ataquen! —ordena Beatrice, con voz potente, como si estuviera en la guerra misma. Su risa se hace incontrolable cuando ve los inútiles intentos de Shannon por soportar la embestida de todos sus sirvientes, la angustia crispando de vez en cuando las facciones serenas de su rostro y al inútil de George murmurándole palabras alentadoras y de amor eterno—. ¡Mueran, mueran!

Beatrice alza los brazos al cielo, como recibiendo el réquiem que proviene del escudo rompiéndose, la risa histriónica combinándose con un rostro aterrador. Está por ganar y Shannon lo sabe, ése es su destino, desaparecer ante Beatrice, perder a pesar del amor del que ella carece.

¿Dónde quedó la Bruja que le regaló un broche para enamorar a George? ¿Dónde quedó la amiga que la acompañaba en picnics a la orilla del mar? No puede explicarlo, pero sabe que aún existe. Lo ve en sus ojos casi siempre en el último segundo, antes de desfallecer, de dejarse devorar por las sombras de las que provino, para convertirse en uno con su creadora. Hay dolor en sus pupilas, escondido bajo el brillo demencial de la ira. Hay dolor en sus palabras, en sus acciones y de alguna manera está relacionado con el amor, con recuerdos borrosos en su mente que no puede rescatar. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué existe dicha conexión entre ambas? ¿Por qué tanto odio precisamente hacia ella?


	4. Claire

**Título: **Alma de alma  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Claire  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers del EP7. Serie de drabbles basados en Yasu y sus personalidades.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Aristocrática  
><strong>Tema: <strong>5. Viento

* * *

><p>El cuento ha terminado, por fin. Su historia, que siempre le pareció interminable, como un laberinto por el que andaba a ciegas sin poder salir, milagrosamente ha encontrado su final. Así, aún a ciegas, aún avanzando contra el viento tempestuoso del destino, ha llegado al término del laberinto, de altas y aprisionantes murallas, que contuvieron todas sus penas. El telón ha caído, la voz de Will se desvanece, la de Battler, permanece; pero el dolor ha remitido, aunque sea un poquito.<p>

Claire, aquella bruja que nació con el único fin de hacer bromas a los demás, de vivir en el mundo de la magia, donde todo es diversión y alegría, permanece de pie sobre el escenario, tan quieta como una estatua. Sus latidos están por terminarse, sus sueños han quedado exhaustos, destrozados por la espada del Inquisidor de Herejía y aún así, su rostro impasible parece tranquilo, sereno, casi sonriente.

El cuento ha terminado. Lion existe, uno de aquellos sueños a los cuales se aferraba en sus noches más oscuras. Alguien la ha comprendido —aunque no sea él, Battler. Y el final feliz casi parece tangible... para Lion. Uno a uno sus latidos van perdiendo fuerza conforme dichas imágenes de gozo atraviesan sus memorias, borrándose como si nunca hubieran existido, sumiéndose en el olvido al que tiene que regresar. Lion es su último pensamiento, la sonrisa de Battler se roba su último latido. El corazón se detiene, con la promesa de un final feliz.

Por supuesto, Bernkastel no puede permitir que ésto suceda, que la historia termine así, con ese final destrozado y aburrido, tan simple como todas las vidas humanas. Claire puede no sentir más, puede que haya muerto con pensamientos alegres en su ilusa mente, pero éstos no logran ocultar del todo la verdad.

Bern empuña la espada de su propia locura contra el cuerpo de Claire y lo atraviesa riendo ante la vista de los secretos más dolorosos de la bruja frente a sus ojos. Recuerdos secretos, dolores que casi eran tabú, todos resbalan conforme sus órganos y sangre caen al piso. Junto con el filo de esa espada, junto con la kakera en la cual Lion muere... Bern sonríe de tan sólo pensarlo... Ahí queda el final feliz de la bruja dorada.


	5. Kanon

**Título: **Alma de alma  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Kanon  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers del EP7. Serie de drabbles basados en Yasu y sus personalidades.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Random  
><strong>Tema: <strong>02. Engaño

* * *

><p>Su existencia no estaba planeada, Kanon lo sabe. Su existencia, tan pesada como el mundo y a la vez dolorosa, es como una mancha de tinta que se le ha escapado al pintor de un hermoso cuadro, que sin embargo, ha logrado ocultar su error matizándolo con diferentes tonos, convirtiéndolo en un nuevo elemento de esa vida, de ese cuadro al que no le hace falta él.<p>

Nació para llenar el vacío en Shannon cuando Battler se fue, nació para completar el universo de esa mancha de tinta imborrable, aquella que arruinó la pintura. Pero, ¿quién puede completarlo a él? ¿Quién va a llenar su universo? Su existencia no estaba planeada, así como tampoco lo estaba el que pudiera sentir, el que pudiera enamorarse también. Si él fue creado por y para Shannon, ¿entonces por qué tiene la capacidad de amar? ¿Por qué, si él es más un mueble que todos, más que su hermana, más que su creadora, más que la Bruja?

Durante incontables juegos, Kanon aceptó su vida como la del error del pintor, un mero punto en el entramado de un destino irrevocable. Aceptó también sus sentimientos como irrealizables, como absurdos, más errores que el pintor no pudo sacar. Sin embargo, en este último juego es diferente. Sí, puede que sea el error del pintor, el reemplazo de una parte faltante, sin embargo, existe. Sin embargo, puede sentir. Y si puede hacerlo —sentir ese dolor desgarrador que causa un corazón roto, la calidez de las esperanzas naciendo en su pecho—, entonces también tiene derecho a reclamar su propio lienzo. Uno en el que no sea reemplazo, sino protagonista. Uno en el que no sea el engaño del pintor ante su error, sino el producto final y perfecto, amado.

Por supuesto, si Kanon aspira a ser el producto final tiene que eliminar al resto de los componentes del cuadro, los que estuvieron antes que él y lo crearon. Su hermana, su creadora, la Bruja...

Levanta su arma repitiéndose esto infinidad de veces, recordando que la mujer frente a él ya no es su hermana sino su enemiga, el punto erróneo a borrar. Si la bala da en el blanco, es un nuevo comienzo, un mar azul y la sonrisa de Jessica. Si se pierde, entonces él sigue siendo un punto, un error, un destino irrevocable.

Kanon aprieta el gatillo y el sonido del disparo rompe el aire como si fuera cristal. Tan rápido que no sabe ni cómo sucede, Kanon siente dolor, de nuevo. Tan rápido que no sabe ni cómo sucede, su cuerpo empieza a ser engullido por las sombras, cálidas y espesas de las cuales provino.

El error del pintor ha sido reparado... por lo menos, hasta que el siguiente juego comience y con el, de nueva cuenta su tortura.


	6. Gaap

**Título: **Alma de alma  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Gaap  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers del EP7. Serie de drabbles basados en Yasu y sus personalidades.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Random  
><strong>Tema: <strong>01. Isla

* * *

><p>Esa niña es un desastre, Gaap lo sabe con tan sólo mirarla, viviendo una existencia rutinaria y aburrida. Esa niña está sola, es pequeña y frágil, distraída y un poco torpe. De la clase de cosas que habrían de desaparecer, tan fácil como ella esconde y desaparece cosas por la eternidad, tan rápido como un parpadeo que no significaría ningún cambio, pasando del olvido al olvido.<p>

Yasu, así la llaman todos cuando se ríen. Yasu, el sobrenombre que ella odia y que es el único que no se puede borrar, mucho menos olvidar. Yasu, quien quisiera desaparecer en un hoyo negro, con el sólo chasquido de sus dedos y la potencia de la magia. Una niña que no pidió ser así.

Gaap observa día a día a Yasu, el único pasatiempo en la isla además de molestar a los sirvientes, que raras veces notan su presencia; está bien, ella no pidió nacer así y todos tenemos defectos y virtudes, ¿no es cierto? Pero la pequeña rubia no se está esforzando lo suficiente, no hace nada más que culparse, que sentirse miserable y esa no es la clave del éxito. Eso no la ayudará en nada, no cambiará nada.

—Vaya, parece que tendré que darle una ayuda —es una tarde tranquila y brillante, donde hasta los sirvientes canturrean mientras limpian la capilla, donde los árboles se mecen al compás del viento y los pajarillos cantan. Gaap se aburre. Ha oído a algunos sirvientes riéndose a escondidas de Yasu mientras ésta hace la limpieza (y le han dejado la parte más pesada a ella) y entre molesta y divertida, buscando calmar el hastío de sus días interminables, Gaap decide ayudarla. No con palabras amables como harían los amigos normales, ni con ayudas insulsas. Yasu debe de aprender a valerse por sí misma, a ser responsable en lugar de lastimera, a tener conciencia en lugar de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y para eso tendrá que darle una gran lección. Una que quizás no pueda arreglar todos sus problemas de autoestima.

La niña está muy atareada limpiando las ventanas mientras piensa en la tarea del día siguiente cuando Gaap decide llevar a cabo su plan, flotando cabeza abajo y sonrisa traviesa en los labios. A su lado ha dejado una pequeña brocha, que sirve para quitar el polvo a las ventanas, ya opacas por los años. Es un objeto pequeño e importante, algo que sabe le acarreará problemas si pierde: algo perfecto.

Chasquea los dedos y la brocha desaparece en el aire, siendo engullida por las sombras para ir a un lugar desconocido; absorta como está, Yasu no se da cuenta de la magia que se ha suscitado durante breves momentos y sigue limpiando, sigue existiendo, en esa mísera vida.

Los sirvientes la regañarán cuando se de cuenta —de hecho, Gaap se contiene de no hacerles daño cuando empiezan a molestarla, algunas horas después—, pero es por su propio bien. Yasu tiene que aprender y Gaap tiene que ganarse una amiga.


	7. Zepar & Furfur

**Título: **Alma de alma  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Zepar & Furfur  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers del EP7. Serie de drabbles basados en Yasu y sus personalidades.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Random  
><strong>Tema: <strong>06. Siniestro

* * *

><p>Battler dibuja sus figuras con una sonrisa siniestra cruzándole los labios, una mueca entre dolida y furiosa, que logra deformar sus facciones hasta convertirlas en algo horrible de ver. Poco a poco, como si sus manos fueran las de un prodigioso escultor y siempre ayudado por mariposas doradas —tan suaves y tan diferentes de su rostro en esos momentos—, dos figuras comienzan a surgir de la oscuridad de sus pensamientos, fríos y nostálgicos, en forma de verdad, en forma de dos personas muy particulares, que representan el corazón de alguien que ya no está y a quien él defraudó de incontables formas. Yasu, su corazón contenido en esas dos figuras, su dualidad convertida en carne, piel y sangre, en voz y figura.<p>

—¡Oh, Zepar! —unos momentos después de haber sido creados ambos seres, éstos abren los ojos con inusitada rapidez, como si ya conocieran el entorno y se sonríen mutuamente, al tiempo que observan todo a su alrededor y más exactamente a Battler—. ¡Me parece que conozco a este hombre!

—¿De verdad, Furfur? —el demonio de cabellos azules hace un gesto exagerado de sorpresa y acerca su rostro peligrosamente al de Battler, que permanece tan impasible como siempre y con la misma sonrisa torcida de cruel satisfacción—. ¡Yo también!

Ambos demonios de vivos colores, agitándose como si estuvieran en un carnaval, en el cual sus ropas no desentonarían nada, se regalan una mirada cómplice antes de exclamar, entre aplausos y risas fingidas—:

—¡Ushiromiya Battler! —sus dedos enguantados señalan al Game Master, luego le regalan una reverencia—. ¿Para qué hemos sido convocados, oh, señor de este territorio?

El joven permanece taciturno algunos momentos, como si estuviera sumido en una especie de trance, antes de abrir los labios temblorosos, como si las palabras se desgarraran en su boca, haciéndolo dudar. Aprieta las manos en puños, sus nudillos se vuelven blancos, los recuerdos tiemblan debajo de sus párpados, aquellos que causaron tanto dolor.

—Yasu —dice suavemente, como si no tuviera permitido decir el nombre, como si la sola pronunciación fuese a darle paz a la mujer, descansando muy lejos de él—. El duelo de amor... El sexto juego... —sus palabras son inconexas, casi ininteligibles. El duelo de amor, por supuesto. Ella lo perdió. Él lo comenzó. Y el recuerdo duele, el sólo pensar en los días de prueba, en el dolor causado...—. Pero es por el bien de la verdad, para demostrarle que al final... He logrado comprender su corazón.

Fingiendo que no entienden de qué habla el nuevo Game Master, Zepar y Furfur, quienes son parte del corazón de Yasu, quienes conocen y vivieron junto a ella esos días de prueba, deciden llevar la conversación por rumbos más agradables.

—¡Todo sea por el amor, lord Battler!

—¡Porque el amor es sublime...! —dice Zepar, desapareciendo en el aire para irse a posar a su lado, haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

—¡El amor engrandece! —completa Furfur, imitando los movimientos de su compañero, la misma sonrisa en los labios y los mismos gestos.

—¡El amor lo es todo!

Battler sonríe ante ésta última afirmación mientras chasquea los dedos para que las figuras se retiren, se conviertan en piezas de su último juego. Son dolorosamente idénticas a ella, a su corazón destrozado que él no pudo salvar. El amor lo era todo para Yasu, el amor lo era todo para Beatrice, pero él siempre estuvo ciego y no lo pudo ver, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde.


	8. Lion

**Título: **Alma de alma  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Lion  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers del EP7. Serie de drabbles basados en Yasu y sus personalidades.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Random  
><strong>Tema: <strong>04. Teléfono

* * *

><p>El cuarto de los primos en la casa de huéspedes es todo un carnaval, lleno de risas y juegos, de palabras mal sonantes y desafíos. Lion normalmente no participa mucho de esas actividades cuando los primos se reunen, porque como la siguiente cabeza de familia, debe de guardar cierta compostura. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión se olvida de todo eso que le han inculcado y sus manos vuelan ágiles para pinchar traseros, mientras se divierte con la amigable pelea que ahí se lleva a cabo. No tiene que contenerse, ¿verdad? Yasu no lo habría querido así. Su otro yo que siempre ha estado atada, encadenada por su condición y enfermedades... Y es por ella, porque no lo habría querido así, es que él juega, se divierte.<p>

Tanta es la diversión entre los primos, aún sin Battler presente, que nadie escucha cuando el teléfono comienza a sonar, bien entrada la medianoche, como un eco fantasmagórico de otros mundos, que sin embargo, él no logra asociar con nada. George tiene a María en el aire, dándole vueltas como si fuera una astronauta; él ha pinchado el trasero de Jessica. Y todos ríen. Así pues, pasan demasiados minutos antes de que se den cuenta del sonido del teléfono, aunque no les parece extraño, pues están haciendo mucho ruido y quizás los van a mandar a callar.

El mundo de diversión no se detiene hasta que George, quien ha cogido el auricular, alza un dedo para pedir silencio, con el rostro teñido por la concentración y el ceño fruncido, todo rastro del amable joven esfumándose conforme escucha a su interlocutor.

—El abuelo quiere vernos —dice, cuando cuelga el teléfono y enfrenta a sus primos, tan desconcertados como él—. Al parecer va a hacernos una prueba o algo por el estilo.

—¿Por qué, qué quiere el viejo? —Jessica recibe un nuevo pinchazo en el trasero, que sin embargo ignora ante esas extrañas circunstancias.

—No sé, pero tenemos que ir.

A pesar de que intercambian unas cuantas palabras y preguntas más, que no consiguen convencer a nadie en realidad, George y Jessica parten para ir al encuentro de Kinzo, quien al parecer ha tomado rehenes.

_¿Qué le pasa a su padre? ¿Qué le pasa al abuelo?_ ¿No estaba tranquilo tras haber hablado de Beatrice, tras haber redimido su alma? Lion no lo comprende y tampoco tiene suficiente tiempo para pensarlo con María corriendo a su alrededor, pero decide que no va a preocuparse, porque así es el abuelo, porque así es su padre y quizás cuando le toque su turno de enfrentar la prueba, pueda hacerlo recapacitar.

El teléfono suena una vez más solicitando a María y dejándolo solo, solo en la gran estancia que pocos minutos atrás estaba llena de risas y ahora sólo contiene el sonido de la lluvia y el de su propia respiración, mientras observa una taza de té frío sobre la mesita del lugar, con un extraño sentimiento cimentándose en su pecho.

Aquél día ha sido extraño, lleno de revelaciones que sólo creyó sucedían en las películas. Beatrice, Yasu, Willard, brujas y magia. Y él en el centro de todo ello, cargando un destino mucho más feliz, siendo el sueño tangible de una pobre niña con el corazón destrozado...

El teléfono suena por última vez esa noche, siendo ya las dos de la mañana. Al oírlo, Lion suelta un respingo.

Es el llamado del destino. Uno que, mientras sus pasos se pierden en la oscuridad, en busca de la mansión, no puede —nisiquiera en ese mundo— evitar.

**FIN.**


End file.
